Take a Closer Look
by Filipedulous
Summary: In this highly humorous and epically deranged story, read on about the dynamic duo who take their pranking a little to far, and are bent on getting back at Amy Cahill.  I only own Amber and Hayley's characters. Amber's character isn't even entirely mine.


"Where are you freaks?" shouted Paul as he raced through the woods every now and then calling out to the two vanished newbies. Little did he know that the two mischief makers were busy plotting out their ultimate payback on Amy Cahill.

Two pairs of glowing eyes peered around the peeling bark of a decaying tree trunk, tracking their prey that stood near the La Push cliffs, watching the clouds scoot across the sky at a safe distance from the edge. The first thing about this odd pairing was that they were both girls, and were not werewolves but half breeds. The first girl was the taller of the two, had long wavy, dark auburn hair, shiny misleading green eyes, and a quirky little mouth with two small cat ears with dark brown and black splotches against white fur that swayed in the soft breeze and a bristling tail that was neatly combed and flipping its self to and fro. The second girl, shorter of the two was oval faced with almond brown eyes, short wheat blond hair, a small nose like a radish, a sly smile, quick darting fingers, huge black twitching satellite ears with silver tips, and a thick, bushy tail that was a soft charcoal with silver ringlets.

The two were complete opposites, but complimented eachothers style so much that it was odd to see one without the other. Sure enough they were both trouble makers and were intent on killing off Amy so as to finally free Ian and Hamilton from her stuttering love grip.

All you could see was the tops of their heads and their pointed ears, both made eyecontact and nodded, slowy tip-toeing towards the lone figure.

Hayley/raccoon girl:"Hey Amy, whatcha doin?"

Amy Cahill:"Oh nothing much, just enjoying this beautiful day, don't you think it's so pretty?"

Amber/cat girl:"Well, Amy, maybe you should take a closer look."

Amber and Hayley exchanged looks and nodded in agreement. It was time to rid the world of this annoying pest once and for all. The plan was now in action.

Hayley:"Here, lets get closer to the edge, that way we can get a better view."

Amy:"That sounds nice and all, but what if I fall off the edge. It looks like a far way down to the bottom, and it's supposed to be freezing this time of year."

Amber:"Oh-eh-he-he-he-he don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

Hayley:"Yeah, Amy, it sounds as if you don't trust us. You do trust us, right Amy? We're your friends, come on afterwards we can-WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?"

Amy turns around to look and Hayley and Amber shove her roughly off the cliff to her doom at the bottom of the cliff. Both snicker and highfive eachother, carefully leaning forward to get a better look at Amy being killed.

Halfway down Amy realizes that she never learned how to swim.

Amber:"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

Hayley:"Most likely."

Amber:"Sweetness"

Hayley rifling through Amy's wallet and pulling out dollar bills and other such crap from its pockets and compartments. While Amber gives her an umbelieveable look.

Amber:"What are you doing?"

Hayley:"What? She's a goner anyways."

Amber:"I love your devious mind!"

Hayley splits the money evenly between the two of them and salutes where Amy fell off of the cliff and turns to Amber.

Hayley:"Should we say a few words?"

Amber shrugs:"Nah, that would be to good for her, a total waste of breathe."

Hayley:"Hmm, what about, this is what you get you stuttering freak. You had this coming. Hope death wasn't to hard on you."

Amber:"Still to good for her."

Hayley:"Yeah your probably right. Wait, do you see movement down there? Hey! I think it's Amy! Holy bottled water, she survived."

Amber:"Ahh mashed potatoes!"

Hayley:"Don't worry, I got it..."

Hayley pulls out grenade that she just happened to find on the ground earlier (be warned, Hayley is not exactly trained on how to use a grenade, but is just using what she has seen in movies.) Pulls the pin with her teeth and tosses the grenade. Explosion rocks the girls back on their heels. Amber smiles as she and Hayley take out marshmallows on twigs and stick them over the fire. Hayley checks over the cliff and examines the waterless black scar that was the ocean once.

Hayley:"Yup, she's dead now."

Amber and Hayley join hands skip off singing.

Hayley:"Ding dong the witch is dead!"

Amber:"Which ole witch?"

Hayley and Amber:"THE WICKED WITCH!"

Both cackle and Hayley snorts as Amber chuckles. Laughter dies down as they walk off into the forest where Paul is still looking for them.

To be continued...(well maybe, find out what the wacky and hairbrained rascals will do next, find out the latest of their devious plans that just may involve destroying the very fabric of time! *they aren't smart enough to, but it will definitely have a lot of explosions*)


End file.
